In her Code
by MAbsolGirl
Summary: THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN Code was created to be the strongest animatronic in Animatronica built by Magma to to help him with his plan. But after one of her missions, she then begins questioning what this plan of his is. Join Code, Nightmarionne, Pine, and Funtime Foxy on their quest to stop Magma from succeeding in his plan, and hurting others while doing so!
1. Prologue

**First Story! WOO! This is gonna be the origins/adventure of my OC Code the mutation, a being created to be the strongest animatronic in FNAF World. Her ref is on my DA account. Link is at the bottom of the page/chapter.**

Pine walked through the corridors of the lab, holding a small USB flash drive in her hand. She looked around. She could never find here way through the maze-like halls. They would always give her a headache just trying to memorize them. She never gotten used to them, so she used the vents instead. Mangle was her pink counterpart, so it would make sense. Almost all the animatronics here have a counterpart. The Redbears counterpart was Withered Freddy, the White Rabbits was RWQFSFASXC or Shadow Bonnie, and the Tangles (like herself) was Mangle.

Pine jummped up onto the wall, and climbed up towards the nearest vent. She grabbed it with her mouth, and tore it out of the wall. She climbed in, and placed it back in it's place, making it look like nothing has even touched it.

She craled through the twists and turns of vents, till she got to a ending through one of the vents. A Redbear was sitting at a desk, surrounded by blueprints, computers, and more flash drives similar to the one Pine has. She knocked on the side of the vent.

"Magma, can I come in?"

"I told you a million times to not use the vents." Magma said, as he unhinged the vent to let Pine out. She crawled out before Magma could close the vent.

"I find it easier to get around here. Also, I got the copy of Toy Chica's code like you asked." Magma grabbed the flash drive and looked at it. He grinned.

"Perfect. That's the last one I need!"

"Magma, What do you need all these codes for? Why are they so important?" Pine asked. Magma looked at her.

"Well, you see, The animatronics in the village are such a pain! They just won't give up! You know this. You almost died because of them." said Magma.

"Cut to the chase Magma."

"Well, I've been thinking, what if the strongest animatronics to exist were on our side?"

"I'm listening."

"So, I've been collecting copies of codes from other animatronics to create the ultimate animatronic. Would you like to see?" Magma asked eagerly. Pine glared at him, then smiled.

"You mean see the worlds strongest animatronic in the making?! Who wouldn't say no to that!" Pine answered.

"Alright. Here it is." Magma said, pulling a leaver on a control panel. The wall beside them suddenly slid open to revel the contents it hid. There was a large tube in the center of the room. Inside, was an animatronic with Mangle/Funtime Foxy's head, tail, bow tie, and left leg (The color is blue instead of pink), Toy Bonnie's ears, Freddy's right leg, and Endo's left arm. Magma then typed in some code to give it Toy Chica's torso and right arm. Pine stared at it with a strange look on her face. Magma walked up to her. "What do you think?"

"He's..umm...interesting."

"It's a girl" Magma added. Pine turned her head to face him.

"Ok, what are _her_ attacks?"

"Slasher, 4th Wall. and Alarm." Magma said. Pine's eyes widened.

"No way! How?!"

"I have my ways. Well, she's done. Wanna give her a test run?" Magma asked, as he walked over to the control panel.

"Yes!" Pine said in her energetic voice. Magma smiled, and pulled another lever. The tube let off a quick shock of electricity. Pine the turned to Magma. "Quick question, does she have a name?"

"Yeah, of course she does!" Magma said as the animatronic in the tube started to twitch. "Pine, meet Code."

Code's ref: art/Code-the-Mutation-645527249


	2. Chapter 1, The Mission

**Here's chapter two. Hope You like It! :D**

 **Edit: Didn't post the full chapter before. Fixed it.**

15 years later...

"Hey Squeeks. Morning!" Code said to the little Gearrat in a glass cage. She opened the cage top, and gently picked up the Gearrat. It squeeked happily and wagged it's tail. Code smilled at the sight of this. "Good. Glad to see you're happy. Ready to start the day?"

"Squeeeeek!" It chirped, as it crawled out of her hands, and into a tunnel in the wall. Thoses tunnels lead everywhere throughout the building. The laboratory, the training room, and even outside. The Gearrats use them to travel throughout the building, and no one really minded too much about it. If anything, they apreciate them being there. They helped in combat, like bites would. They were also like mini messangers.

Code smilled as she left her room. She had to meet up with her creator today. He wanted to tell her something important. Another mission maybe? Maybe another training session where she has to battle a soon to be member? She was curious at to what he could want her for.

She walked through the halls to get to her creator's lab. As she walked by, animatronics stared at her. She never questioned this. She knew why they do that. She was a mutation, an overpowered one at that. She could understand why they looked at her in a strange way. Only a few saw her normaly, here creator, Magma, and Pine. They were both there when she was created. They both helped her know what she needed to know. She saw them as her family.

A roar echoed from a room as she walked by it. She remembered who it was. Code walked to the door, and opened it. There was a huge dragon-like creature inside. Code shut the door behind her as she entered. It noticed her enter, and lowered it's head to see her better.

"Hey Flare." whispered Code "Miss me?"

Flare purred happily. Flare was a Xangle. Xangle looked like huge fox like dragons simmular to Mangle. They had two heads, bare, bone like wings with transparent membrane, peach and magenta in color, four "buttons" on it's underbelly, and eyes glowing gold. They can walk on all fours, or on it's hind legs, and breath fire. Finding Xangle would be immposible, since it has been thought that they all died years ago. Finding an egg of one was a surprise to everyone. The told no one outside the building, to keep the last Xangle as a secret weapon till it was fully grown. Code meet Flare when he just hatched, as a hatcling. They had beed training and raising him since then, he's even beaten Code a few times!

Code left after a little bit, and eventully was outside the laboratory door. She knocked on the door and it opened. Magma was there. She could recignize him anywhere, cause he never had a micorphone or a top hat. She walked into the room as the door shut behind her.

"Glad you came."

"Of course I did. So, what do you need?"

"Another mission. This one should be easy for you."

"What do I have to do?"

"To get there, you need to sneak past Mendo to get to a rock in frount of the logging house. Look beside it. There's a portal there. You can't see it, but once you toutch it, you'll be somewhere else. I'll tell you the rest from there. Just remember your ear piece, and something warm. I hear it's cold there." Magma said. Code nodded, and left.


End file.
